


a close one

by keyheart



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: M/M, i had butterflies while making this, i love!!!! they!!!!!, punkflower is canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 13:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyheart/pseuds/keyheart
Summary: When Hobart nearly dies, Miles realizes that life is too short to hold in your desires.





	a close one

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally made for @lesbianpeterbparker on tumblr! go check em out! 
> 
> warnings: only one (1) cuss word

Beep!

Beep! 

Beep! 

Hobart wakes up to see a IV in his wrist, a small tv, and several chairs. One of them had Miles, sleeping soundly.

"....M?" Hobart winced. The boy woke up and grinned.

"Hobie! You're okay!" He hugs him, but backs away due to his injuries. 

"Ugh..what the fuck happened, man?" 

"We tried to stop Tombstone from doing a bank heist, and you got bodied by one of his henchmen. We got him though."

"Thanks, M. I knew I could...." Hobart sees Miles wiping away a few tears. "Hey, hey. What's wrong?"

"..Sorry. It's just....I care about you so much, Hobie. More than I cared about anyone else. If I lost you back there...."

"Miles-" 

"No. I need to say this, Hobart. Please." 

The punk nodded slowly and lets him continue. 

"I know you can protect yourself and stuff, but...sometimes I get so scared that one day something bad will happen to you...and I wouldn't be there to protect you. I already lost my uncle...and I can't afford to lose you either." 

Hobart widened his eyes at his confession. 

"Hobart, there's something I've been meaning to do."

"What do you mean-" 

Suddenly, his lips were matched against Miles', pressing gently. It felt so electrifying. Hobart then kissed back, deeping the kiss. 

This wasn't a dream.

This wasn't a coma.

Hobart Brown is kissing Miles Morales. 

After pulling apart, the two smiled shyly.

"I...I like you, Hobie. Like...I 'like you' like you. And...I wanna be more than friends." 

Hobart blinked and started laughing. He kisses Miles on the lips. 

"Well fuck. I was supposed to do the emotional confession thing." 

The two boys laughed and bumped foreheads together. Suddenly, a cough was heard, with Gwen standing near the doorway.

"Uh..am I interrupting?" 

Hobart smiled and held Miles's hand tightly.

"Nah, not at all." 

○○○○○○○○○○○

After hours of catching up, it was time to go. Miles then kissed his forehead. 

"I'll call you, okay?" 

"Yeah." 

"Alright..." 

Miles then quickly pecked his lips and smiled.

"Sweet dreams, Hobie." 

When the two left, Hobart sighed lovingly. 

"Night, sunflower."

○○○○○○○○○○○

"Dude, you're so gay." 

"SHUT UP!"

**Author's Note:**

> anyways i love they  
> follow me on tumblr: dxrkskin


End file.
